earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Mona Lisa
History (Submitted by Operator) Lisa Schlegel: 2000 - 2007 Lisa is the second child of Isaac Schlegel and his wife Julie. She grew up with her older brother Jason. While Jason was a goof-off and punk, Lisa was always a bright and well-behaved child. While the Schlegels lived in the Glades, they had an atypical lifestyle from much of their neighbors as they lived in an exclusive high income apartment building as Isaac was a high-paid executive at Queen Consolidated and Julie was the Glades' alderwoman and a member of the city council. When Lisa was six years old, the Glades suffered disaster when a quake brought much of the Glades to destruction, killing thousands. Isaac and Julie Schlegel were among the casualties, orphaning their two children. The two were rescued by Green Arrow who even personally carried Lisa for several city blocks to find an emergency relief camp. When Lisa was too scared to let go of the archer, he calmed her by allowing her to keep one of his tracking arrows as a souvenir and promising her that if she needed him again she could activate the tracker. Lisa Schlegel: 2007 - 2013 Lisa and Jason were relocated to Glaberton to live with their maternal grandparents. They lived quite comfortably but were reduced to a more modest lifestyle as the two retirees were on a more fixed income, but what they lacked in luxury, they had made up for in quality time spent with their grandparents. During this time, Lisa became an avid archer. At first she trained in her grandparents' backyard and later spent her summers at a summer camp where she spent most of her time at an archery range. Lisa Schlegel: 2013 - 2016 Their grandfather was tragically killed during the demonic invasion of 2013 when rubble fell on his car while driving home from the hardware store to get his wife and children out of the city during the initial release of the demonic invaders. The grandmother and the two children lived out the remainder of the invasion in their home, surviving off a large supply of canned and bottled foods, as well as vegetables from the backyard garden (and even some rodents which they caught in the garden). During the lockdown of the city, Lisa spent most of her time against a wall, reading from her father's old science textbooks by a sliver of light coming in from the boarded-up window above her. When the siege was lifted, Lisa enrolled in as many science and technical classes as her school would permit where she found she had a true knack for science. Mona Lisa: 2016 - Present Jason and Lisa's grandmother died peacefully in her sleep. Jason had just turned eighteen, so he became Lisa's guardian. To pay bills, Jason joined the Foot Clan but soon realized he had made a mistake. Jason deserted and to punish him, the Foot kidnapped Lisa. Jason turned himself in, but the Foot didn't release Lisa and instead decided to use both as subjects for mutagen experiments, transforming them into mutants. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Lisa Schlegel was given the name "Mona Lisa" by Jennika due, not only to her constant nervous smile in awkward or tense situations, but also to compliment the name 'Venus de Milo' given to another mutant by me. Lisa decided to embrace the name change as a means of accepting her mutation and making peace with what she had become.Network Files: Mona Lisa Threat Assessment Resources * Mutahuman Axolotl Physiology: Mona Lisa is a bipedal salamander of humanoid size and stature. It is worth noting that she has some features common to other species of salamander but which would not be expected in an axolotl, likely a side-effect of her meta-gene interacting with the mutagen. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Mona Lisa has aquatic attributes such as both lungs and gills, eyes which enable improved visibility even in murky water, webbed toes and a finned tail which grant incredible mobility. ** Enhanced Agility: Mona Lisa is extremely agile, well beyond that of most human athletes. This applies to both on land and underwater. ** Enhanced Healing: Mona Lisa's rate of healing exceeds humans and is likely even capable of regrowing damaged portions of major organs and whole limbs - however Mona Lisa is hesitant about testing this. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Mona Lisa is able to move at great speed and can use her reflexes to dodge attacks from combatants much more skilled than herself. On land, she can run at around 30 MPH (48 kph) for sustained periods of time. Underwater, Mona Lisa can swim at speeds of around 40 MPH (64 kph) with minimal effort. ** Enhanced Stamina & Resilience: Mona Lisa possesses a level of stamina exceeding Olympic-level athletes. She's also very resilient to damage thanks to her regenerative healing, but she is not particularly adept to handling pain like a trained combatant would be. ** Prehensile Tail: Mona Lisa has a powerful finned tail which she can use to help support her weight and maintain balance, in addition to propelling herself underwater. Though clumsy, the tail can also be used to perform crude grasping attacks, ensnaring persons or large objects; or used to allow her to hang upside down from rafters and girders. ** Prehensile Tongue: Though neotonic axolotls do not possess such a tongue, Mona Lisa does have a long, prehensile tongue. ** Wall-Crawling: Using large suction cups on her toes, as well as smaller pores that perform a similar function on her palms, feet, and length of her tail, Mona Lisa is able to scale vertical surfaces with little effort. The smoother the surface, the easier it is for her to climb, which gives her an advantage in moving around a cityscape such as Star City. * Combat Training: Mona Lisa has limited combat training. ** World-Class Archer: Mona Lisa, even before her mutation, was a big-time fangirl of Star City's archery-themed vigilantes and, like many students, trained in archery in school. With her mutant abilities, Mona Lisa's bow skills have been greatly improved. Mona Lisa uses special water-proof arrows designed for bow hunters in humid environments. ** Expert Infiltrator: Mona Lisa's adaptations allow her to easily sneak through dark environments and enter restricted areas. * Genius Intellect: Mona Lisa is incredibly smart with a superb memory. She's an expert in the fields of biology, chemistry, and genetics. In particular, she has studied mathematics and physics to an incredible degree and has the potential to become a world-class physicist with a proper education. Weaknesses * Dehydrated: Mona Lisa's body required moisture. Star City's humidity is sufficient. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mona Lisa has a Threat Assessment ranking of 46, marking her as an Elevated Threat. Notes * There are other characters in the TMNT franchise who use the name Mona Lisa. This version of the character is inspired by the one featured in the IDW comics. Links and References * Appearances of Mona Lisa * Character Gallery: Mona Lisa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Archery Category:Animal Category:Grey Eyes Category:Purple Hair Category:Purple Skin Category:Tail Category:Mutahuman Category:Hybrid Category:Metahuman Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Star Citian Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality Category:Elevated Threat Category:Dehydration